Un Regalo de Navidad
by A Frozen Fan
Summary: Recibir un regalo navideño de la persona más inesperada, en ocasiones es lo único que se necesita para hacer de la época algo inolvidable. Kristanna. Modern AU Navideño.


Kristanna Modern AU.

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen a continuación me pertenecen, aunque si me los quieren regalar por las fiestas, no me quejaría. ;)**

* * *

 **Un Regalo de Navidad**

* * *

El pequeño niño de cabellos negros sonrío tímidamente hacia la cámara, antes de que el flash de la misma se disparara con un sonido. Satisfecho, Kristoff le devolvió una última mirada antes de que se bajara de su regazo y tomara la mano de su hermano mayor. Ese día por ser sábado, el centro comercial estaba abarrotado de gente y casi ningún niño había desaprovechado la oportunidad de tomarse una foto con el amable Santa Claus que esperaba sentado en el trineo de utilería del lugar, así como de comunicar todo lo que deseaban recibir para esa Navidad.

Era un trabajo agotador y sí, también bastante ridículo, pero en su situación como estudiante quebrado no había podido permitirse buscar un empleo mejor que aquel. Además, no era tan malo considerando que estaba compartiendo la humillación con sus amigos.

—Trabajando duro, ¿eh?—inquirió con una serena sonrisa el muchacho frente a si, un joven de cabello negro y rasgos asiáticos que mantenía a su lado a su hermanito de cinco años, bastante parecido a él.

—Se hace lo que se puede—contestó el blondo imitando su gesto de manera forzada.

La barba falsa que llevaba encima le picaba un poco y aquel traje falso de Papá Noel junto con el gorro, no podía decirse que le favorecieran mucho.

—Buena suerte con los niños—al menos Tadashi tenía la suficiente madurez como para no burlarse, a diferencia de lo que harían varios chicos de su edad—. Despídete de Santa, amiguito—le dijo al pequeño, cuyos ojos marrones volvieron a alzarse hacia él con curiosidad.

—Adiós Hiro, no olvides portarte bien—le dijo al niño, quien agitó su manita en señal de despedida antes de comenzar a retirarse con su hermano.

El chiquillo se había mostrado bastante tranquilo a diferencia de muchos otros infantes a los que había recibido durante el día, aunque no dejo de notar el brillo emocionado que inundo sus ojos cuando le confesó lo que quería para esa Navidad: un nuevo robot que anunciaban por televisión.

—Hasta luego chicos—se despidió Tadashi de sus amigos, quienes estaban de pie cerca del trineo de plástico y las cajas de regalos vacías.

—Jejeje, sí, tengan una Feliz Navidad—le deseo forzadamente un castaño ataviado con un traje de elfo a juego con una ridícula gorra de cascabeles, quien tras mencionar la felicitación de rigor que estaba obligado a decir, se volvió a Kristoff con una mueca de hastío—. No puedo esperar a que se termine el turno para largar este disfraz a la mierda e ir por cerveza.

—Pues no comas ansias, porque aún nos queda una hora—replicó el rubio, volviendo a acomodarse en su lugar e ignorando por centésima vez las quejas de su mejor amigo, por mucho que pensara igual que él—. Vamos Eugene, esto no es tan malo.

—¿No? Este lugar está lleno de gente—espetó el aludido—, ¿cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que otro conocido nos vea y se burle de nosotros? ¡Esto es degradante!

—Querías un empleo, ¿no?

—No me refería a esta clase de empleo—el moreno hizo un gesto de desagrado y luego se sacó el gorro para tomar un peine de su bolsillo y arreglarse el cabello—. Toda esta parafernalia navideña no va conmigo, viejo. Arruina mi estilo.

—Es increíble la cantidad de cosas gay que salen de tu boca cada vez que la abres, Eugene—apuntó con sorna una chica de cabello rubio platino, que se encontraba sentada encima de la parte delantera del trineo mirando su teléfono.

Llevaba un atuendo muy parecido al del castaño, excepto que el suyo incluía una falda verde y abombada demasiado corta, y medias a rayas rojas y blancas en sus piernas.

—Oh cállate, Elsa. Odias este jodido empleo tanto como yo y lo sabes—le recriminó el mencionado—. Si no fuera por Punzie hace rato que me habría largado de aquí, pero necesito dinero para comprarle un buen regalo de Navidad. Voy a darle un obsequio tan bueno que hasta su rana se va a morir de la envidia—añadió con orgullo.

—Y de paso también podrías aprovechar para pagarle una cita con el estilista, desde que se dejó crecer el pelo hasta la cintura parece una condenada hippie salida de Woodstock—comentó Elsa socarronamente.

—Ay cariño, haz algo con ese tono oxigenado de tu cabello y luego hablamos, ¿sí?—le dijo Eugene sarcásticamente.

—Mi tono de cabello es natural, idiota.

El blondo puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. Durante la última hora las conversaciones entre sus acompañantes habían transcurrido de dicha forma, como una obvia manera de desahogarse del trabajo.

¿Quién los culpaba? La verdad es que a él tampoco le fascinaba estar ahí, pero se esforzaba por hacer un buen trabajo pensando en la paga.

Estaba ahorrando para comprar una potente motocicleta, algo para lo cual le faltaba poco gracias a sus empleos temporales del verano. Elsa por su parte deseaba con desesperación un par de nuevos patines para el hielo, pero desde que sus padres le habían retirado la tarjeta de crédito debido a sus gastos excesivos, (lo último que había comprado había sido un traje para patinaje artístico obscenamente costoso), se había visto obligada por primera vez a conseguir un trabajo.

Y Dios sabía bien que Su Majestad jamás había movido un dedo en toda su vida, por lo que su fastidio ante la situación era más que evidente.

—Podría ser peor—atajó Kristoff una vez más, tratando de mejorar el ánimo de sus amigos.

—¿Peor cómo? ¿Ya notaste como estamos vestidos?—inquirió Eugene observando con desdén las puntiagudas botas de elfo que reposaban en sus pies

Ese hombre nunca dejaría de ser un vanidoso.

—¿Y qué esperabas usar? ¿Calvin Klein?—cuestionó Kristoff con ironía, consiguiendo una risita sardónica de su mejor amiga.

—Sería bueno—dijo el castaño arqueando una ceja—, o cualquier cosa que no tuviera estos puñeteros cascabeles—se volvió a poner el gorro con una mueca—. Elsa se ve sexy—señaló con una mano a la albina—, nosotros nos vemos como dos maricas navideños, ni más ni menos.

—Eso es tan machista, Eugene—se quejó la muchacha rodando sus pupilas azules.

—Es la verdad, ¿o qué te crees que todos esos padres vienen atraídos por el asombroso carisma de Kristoff? ¡Claro que no!—el rubio frunció el ceño—¡Vienen a verte en minifalda! Lo que me lleva a mi segundo argumento…

Sentado en el trineo, el muchacho vestido como Papá Noel bufó, odiando darle la razón a su amigo. De la mitad de padres que se preocupaban para sacarles una foto a sus hijos, muchos lo hacían realmente por calmar un berrinche de los pequeños más que por el espíritu de la época. La otra mitad solo se acercaba para verle las piernas a Elsa.

Era algo bastante retorcido si se lo pensaba, especialmente cuando se daba cuenta de que, si no fuera por ella, probablemente les pagarían centavos en ese empleo.

Y la muy desgraciada lo sabía tan bien que en todo el rato no se había movido de su lugar, ni se había molestado en dejar el teléfono.

—Debimos hacer postales navideñas con Elsa posando en bikini y venderlas en Internet—arguyó el moreno recriminatoriamente—, ¡en este momento estaríamos forrados de dinero! Pero no, la señorita es demasiado remilgada como para ayudar a sus amigos—miró molesto a la joven—y el señor pensaba que esa era una idea estúpida—se volvió a Kristoff con resentimiento.

—Era una idea estúpida, Eugene.

—Como todas las que se te ocurren—le espetó la rubia de manera fría.

—Oh, jódanse chicos.

—Cuarenta y cinco minutos—resopló Kristoff tirando de su barba hacia abajo para poder hablar con más comodidad—, ¿creen poder aguantar cuarenta y cinco minutos más sin quejarse o discutir?

—¿Acaso hay otra opción?—preguntó Eugene irónicamente.

—Como sea—musitó Elsa volviendo a mirar su teléfono.

Hasta entonces, las cosas definitivamente no podrían ponerse peor de lo que estaban. ¿O sí?

El blondo volvió a colocarse bien la barba postiza y fijo sus ojos miel al frente, viendo el mar de personas que entraban y salían de las tiendas. Una de ellas salió de un establecimiento de videojuegos y se dirigió hacia ellos. Su mirada la reconoció de inmediato y el pánico no tardó en hacerse presente.

—Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no—comenzó a murmurar tocándose la barba y esperando que fuera lo suficientemente espesa como para ocultar su identidad, a la vez que sus amigos notaban su reacción y se volvían también a la dirección en la que estaba mirando.

—Ay mierda—musitó Eugene, adquiriendo una expresión entre la vergüenza y la perplejidad.

Una chica de baja estatura y con el cabello pelirrojo arreglado en dos trenzas gemelas se situó frente a ellos, formando una sonrisa burlona en sus rosados labios. Sus ojos, de un azul verdoso, recorrieron el cuadro navideño que tenía delante con maliciosa satisfacción.

Kristoff maldijo para sus adentros. Aquello no podía estar pasando, ¡no podía, por todos los cielos!

—Chicos, que simpáticos se ven con esos disfraces—habló la recién llegada con chasco—, quien diría que la moda navideña les iría tan bien, ¡están como para foto!

No bien dijo estas palabras, Eugene le dirigió una mirada en la que prácticamente le imploraba que tuviera piedad mientras el rubio se ruborizaba abruptamente tras la barba postiza, odiando la perfecta sonrisita que la colorada poseía.

¿Por qué, de entre todas las personas que iban al centro comercial, Anna Dellaren tenía que aparecerse justamente por ahí?

Era como si alguien arriba lo odiara y conspirara en su contra.

—Cuando uno tiene clase, porte y distinción, cualquier cosa se le ve bien, así sea un trapo ridículo como este—habló Elsa con calma y sin perder la compostura. Al contrario de sus amigos no lucía abochornada y mantenía la misma actitud de reina de hielo por la que se le conocía en la preparatoria—. En cambio no puedo decir lo mismo de ese suéter. ¿Había oferta de dos por uno en el departamento de niños?—inquirió, echándole un vistazo a la gruesa prenda de lana con motivos invernales que la cobriza lucía—Olvidaste decirles que actualizaran su colección del invierno pasado.

Anna enrojeció repentinamente y la miró con enojo, en tanto el castaño emitía un silbido burlón y Santa Claus soltaba una risa condescendiente.

En ocasiones como esa amaba la frialdad de su mejor amiga.

—¿Ah sí? Pues… pues… ¡pareces una zorra con esa minifalda!—chilló de modo inmaduro.

Elsa solo sonrió de lado con suficiencia y cruzó una pierna con elegancia.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Anna?—preguntó Kristoff recuperando el habitual tono de seriedad que empleaba con ella, antes de que volviera a replicar algo—¿Viniste a sentarte sobre mi regazo?—añadió, felicitándose por su sarcasmo.

—¡Ya quisieras, oxigenado!—exclamó la muchacha con indignación, aunque sin poder evitar ruborizarse aún más—¡No me acercaría a ti ni aunque me pagaran por hacerlo, ¿oíste?!

—Entonces lárgate, este es un espacio para niños—arguyó el joven—. Y tú no eres una niña, aunque tengas la edad mental de una.

Sus ficticios ayudantes dejaron escapar otra risa sarcástica, ya la vergüenza de los chicos desvaneciéndose por completo.

—Con que sí, ¿eh?—Anna los observó a todos enfurruñada—Un momento, idiotas—se dio la vuelta y gritó en dirección a la tienda de donde había salido—. ¡Hans!

Después de otro par de gritos, un niño de aproximadamente ocho años salió del establecimiento, dirigiéndose hacia la chica con un semblante no muy feliz. Tenía el cabello tan rojo como el de ella, la nariz salpicada de pecas y sus ojos verdes denotaban cierta expresión arrogante muy poco usual en alguien de su edad.

El chiquillo se detuvo al lado de la adolescente y miró en dirección al trineo con seriedad. Kristoff lo miró algo sorprendido.

—¿Trajiste a tu hermanito?

—Primo—aclaró Anna y luego se agachó para hablarle al pequeño—. ¿Por qué no te tomas una foto con Santa, eh?

Hans volvió a ver al falso Papá Noel y luego a su prima.

—¡Dijiste que me comprarías un videojuego, idiota!—demandó el pelirrojo, dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes.

Anna enrojeció de nuevo y forzó una sonrisa.

—Claro que lo compraremos, Hans—dijo con un tono conciliador que evidentemente, ocultaba las ganas que tenía de darle unas buenas nalgadas al niño—. Pero primero tienes que hablar con Santa, ¿no era lo que querías cuando lo viste desde la tienda?

El aludido frunció el ceño y Anna lo tomó de la mano para subirlo al trineo, donde el rubio lo recibió en sus rodillas todavía sin entender a que quería llegar la colorada con todo aquello.

Sin embargo debía mantener el papel.

—Y bien—dijo, engrosando un poco su voz—, ¿qué vas a querer para Navidad, pequeño?

—¡Tú no eres Santa Claus!—la mirada verdosa de Hans lo contempló incriminatoriamente.

Kristoff se quedó de una pieza.

—Claro que sí, amiguito—se apresuró a decir, antes de hacer evidente su vacilación—. ¿Acaso no ves mi barba y mi traje rojo?

—No soy tu amigo—dijo el niño arrugando el ceño—. Santa es gordo y más viejo, ¡tú solo eres un idiota vestido como él! ¡Farsante!

El blondo se quedó sin palabras e indignado a la vez. ¿Es que nadie le había enseñado modales a ese pequeño monstruo? Su mirada se cruzó con la de Eugene pidiendo ayuda pero solo recibió la misma expresión de incredulidad.

Enfrente, Elsa observaba al pelirrojo con una ceja arqueada.

—Oye Hans, ¿por qué no sonríes para que les tome una foto?—preguntó su prima, sintiendo la tensión del momento.

—¡No quiero una foto con este tonto!—se quejó el chiquillo—¡Quiero una foto con ella!—su diminuto dedo índice señaló a Elsa con descaro.

—¡Ah no!—reaccionó la aludida cruzándose de brazos—¡Ni crean que lo voy a hacer! ¡Yo no estoy aquí para tomarme fotitos con ningún niñito!

—Querida, eso es justo para lo que estás aquí aparte de enseñar las piernas—señaló Eugene alzando una de las comisuras de su boca con suficiencia.

—¡Pues es mejor que no cuenten con eso!

—Te pago para que lo hagas—Anna sacó un billete de su bolsillo y lo blandió en el aire.

—Hazte a un lado, Kristoff—la platinada le arrebató el billete a la chica y fue a sentarse en el espacio que su amigo dejara vacío, con la actitud de una reina que tomaba asiento en su trono.

Ni corto ni perezoso, Hans se instaló en su regazo contemplándola con atención.

—Eres muy bonita—dijo el pequeño.

—Gracias.

El niño desvió los ojos hasta el área de su pecho y posó su índice encima de la tela de terciopelo de su traje de elfo para tocarla.

—¡Tus senos son casi iguales a los de mamá!—exclamó.

Elsa se puso lívida, en tanto los otros chicos contemplaban la escena con pasmo. Nadie en la preparatoria o cualquier otro lugar se atrevía a acercarse a la reina del hielo sin temer por su seguridad, ¿cómo osaba ese chiquillo tocarla de esa manera?

—Niño, mejor quítame las manos de encima antes de que te tire del trineo—demandó la muchacha con tirantez, observando a Hans de modo amenazante.

El colorado no se dio por enterado de esto, aunque si retiró su dedo.

—¿Quieres ser mi niñera? Mis hermanos nunca tienen tiempo para cuidarme—comentó—, y Anna es tan torpe que siempre termina haciéndolo mal. Una vez me perdió en un parque.

—¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices, niño!—profirió la mencionada.

—Yo no cuido mocosos—Elsa tomó la barbilla del pequeño entre su pulgar y su índice para obligarlo a mirar al frente—. Ahora sonríe para la cámara y terminemos con esto, ¿eh?

—¿Me harías el favor?—Anna se volvió hacia Eugene y le entregó su teléfono, ya con la cámara puesta.

—¿Eh? Ah, claro—el castaño tomó el aparato y se retiró un poco para tomar la imagen.

—¿Cuál es el problema de tu primito?—preguntó Kristoff en cuanto se hubieron quedado relativamente solos, un tanto apartados de los demás—La locura es algo que te viene de familia, ¿no?

—Oh, cierra la boca—Anna frunció los labios y desvío sus ojos—, ni que fuera para tanto. Además tiene razón, no engañas a nadie con ese disfraz. ¡Al menos hubieran contratado a alguien que fuera gordo!

—Lamento tener un nivel decente de colesterol—se disculpó el rubio con sarcasmo, tras lo cual volvieron a verse sumidos en un incómodo silencio.

El sonido del teléfono de la pecosa indicó que la foto había sido tomada.

—Ahora sí, ya puedes bajarte—la oración de Elsa sonó más como una orden que como una petición.

Hans frunció el ceño con disconformidad.

—¡Aun no te he dicho que es lo que quiero para Navidad!

—Yo no soy Santa Claus, niño.

—Tampoco eres un elfo—discutió el pelirrojo—, y yo quiero decir lo que pediré para Navidad.

—¡Mocoso, esto es en serio! ¡Bájate!—le ordenó la platinada.

—¡No, no!—Hans le devolvió la misma expresión de amenaza—¡Mi prima te ha pagado para que te quedes aquí, así que cállate y escucha!

Todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa una vez más, observando como Elsa abría la boca indignada.

—Santa mierda—murmuró Eugene, sin preocuparse por cuidar su lenguaje frente al niño—, ¿acaso le dijo que se callara?

Desde su sitio, Anna alzó las comisuras de su boca con satisfacción. Admitía que su pequeño primo era peor que una patada en el culo, pero era genial ver como aunque fuera por una vez, alguien le decía a esa rubia con ínfulas de reina que se callara. Incluso si se trataba un niño de ocho años.

—Esto no va a terminar bien—musitó Kristoff a su lado, preguntándose si debía acercarse para retirar al pequeño.

Hans había comenzado a parlotear de todos los regalos que pediría como si se tratara de un príncipe, en tanto su amiga lo fulminaba con los ojos. Y él sabía mejor que nadie que hacía falta bastante talento como para enfadar a Elsa.

—Deja que Su Majestad se las arregle con el principito—dijo Anna disfrutando de la situación—, le hace falta un poco de trabajo duro.

El blondo la miró de reojo detalladamente. Ese día, la chica vestía unos jeans ajustados y el grueso suéter con algunos dibujos étnicos de renos que había mencionado Elsa, aunque a él la prenda le parecía adorable. En especial por la persona que lo portaba.

Las largas trenzas cobrizas de la jovencita estaban coronadas por un gorrito de lana verde y como era habitual, no llevaba ni gota de maquillaje, por lo que las pecas que le cubrían los pómulos y el puente de la nariz eran más evidentes que nunca. Estaba preciosa y como era su costumbre, nunca podía dejar de notarlo.

—Así que—la voz cantarina de su objeto de observación lo sacó de su ensimismamiento—, Santa Claus ¿eh?—comentó, aludiendo a su disfraz.

—Es el único empleo que había disponible—contestó Kristoff restándole importancia—. ¿Patético? Sí. Pero no pagan tan mal.

—No iba a decir que fuera patético—dijo Anna—. Yo fui niñera en el verano y la pasaba cien veces peor.

—¿Peor que ahora?—el chico alzó una de sus cejas rubias y apuntó con los ojos al pequeño colorado.

—Oh no—Anna puso los ojos en blanco y esbozó una sonrisa sardónica—, esto es diferente. Bien dicen que no hay como la familia para mortificarlo a uno. Hans tiene doce hermanos pero de alguna manera, sus padres siempre terminan encargándomelo a mí.

—¿Doce hermanos?—los ojos miel de Kristoff se mostraron incrédulos.

—No preguntes—repuso la muchacha—. Mis tíos acostumbran venir a pasar la Navidad con nosotros y lo único bueno, es que me dan un montón de dinero para llevarlo de compras. Lo malcrían mucho, ¿sabes?

—Se nota—el joven escuchaba a intervalos la lista de cosas que el niño nombraba y que parecía que nunca se iba a terminar.

En los días que llevaba con aquel empleo se había topado con unos cuantos chiquillos malcriados, pero aquel sin duda se llevaba el primer lugar.

—¿Y estás seguro de que Santa te va a traer todo lo que le has pedido?—inquirió Elsa con malicia, mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia el pequeño para hablarle—Porque a veces él solo deja un enorme y sucio pedazo de carbón bajo el árbol. En especial cuando los niños son tan odiosos y escandalosos.

"Como tú", le faltó decir. La rubia no tenía compasión alguna por mantener vivo el espíritu navideño en los más chicos.

—Pues ya verá ese gordinflón idiota la que le espera si no lo hace.

Claro que tampoco era como si Hans tuviera mucho de ese espíritu navideño.

—Dios mío—murmuró Kristoff ante tal falta de respeto.

—Lo sé, es un monstruo—Anna suspiró por lo bajo—. De verdad agradezco que solo nos veamos una vez al año.

De nuevo el silencio entre ambos. Realmente odiaba no tener nada que decir cuando estaba junto a la pelirroja, aunque para ser justos, lo cierto es que ellos no eran precisamente amigos.

Las únicas conversaciones largas que se habían permitido habían sido discusiones en la escuela.

Él era demasiado tosco y no muy dado a conversar, mientras que Anna era dinámica y parlanchina. Extremos opuestos. Como el agua y el aceite. Habían tenido muchos problemas ese año, cuando se habían visto obligados a ser pareja en la clase de química, el peor de ellos cuando la muchacha había hecho explotar varios tubos de ensayo por no hacerle caso al combinar las sustancias.

Kristoff todavía recordaba como ambos se habían tenido que quedar después de clases a limpiar el estropicio y los hirientes regaños que le profirió a la pelirroja. Desde entonces, solo guardaba miradas de rencor para él.

O así había sido hasta que, el último día de clases, la colorada se le había acercado tímidamente. Casi por inercia, sus ojos ambarinos la habían observado con severidad.

Se le había hecho costumbre, pero no porque quisiera ser descortés con ella. Era la mejor manera de encubrir esa desagradable sensación que se apoderaba de su pecho cada vez que los vivarachos ojos de Anna le mostraban recelo y enfado.

Y aunque se veía bonita enfadada, no podía soportar que se sintiera así respecto a él.

¿Por qué? Era una pregunta para la cual no tenía respuesta. O quizá sí pero había decidido ignorarla deliberadamente.

—Y también quiero dos juegos nuevos para la Xbox—Hans seguía parloteando, ante los ojos exasperados de su amiga—. Soy muy bueno jugando en la Xbox. Si quieres, un día puedes venir a mi casa para que juguemos juntos—le ofreció a la albina.

—Awww Elsa—Eugene, quien no se había perdido ni un solo minuto de la conversación, observó a la joven con burla—, ¡tienes un pequeño admirador!

La rubia lo asesinó con la mirada.

—Estoy seguro de que a Elsa le encantará ir a jugar a tu casa, amiguito—dijo el castaño, regodeándose con el momento.

—Cállate, estoy hablando con ella—le espetó Hans y el moreno lo miró con desprecio.

Anna se aclaró la garganta disimuladamente, provocando que Kristoff la observara de nuevo. De pronto, su delicado rostro se había vuelto a sonrojar.

—Yo… q-quería hablar c-contigo—dijo ella en voz baja y temblorosa, jugando con los cordones de la capucha de su suéter.

¿Por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa?

—Tú dirás—habló Kristoff con el mismo tono.

—E-es sobre… uhm… —todo lo que salió de sus labios fueron balbuceos en un tono tan bajo, que se sorprendió de poder escucharla.

De pronto parecía muy nerviosa.

—E-el último día… —mencionó Anna, haciendo referencia justo al momento en el que acababa de pensar—yo… yo quería… uhm bueno…

Sus finos dedos no dejaban de juguetear con esos condenados cordones, haciendo que tuviera ganas de tomarle las manos entre las suyas y retenerlas para obligarla a hablar de una vez por todas.

Pero siempre había sido bueno controlando sus impulsos.

—Déjalo—repuso de manera fría—, no tienes que decirme si no quieres.

Aunque se estaba muriendo de curiosidad.

—¡No! Es que es importante—dijo Anna de repente elevando un poco la voz, (pero no lo bastante como para hacerse oír sobre la larga lista de peticiones de su pequeño primo).

—¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para que te pongas así?—sin pensar, adoptó la sonrisita engreída que solía usar para hablar con ella—Seguro es cualquier tontería.

De repente, un leve rastro de humedad brillo en los ojos verdosos de la muchacha y se arrepintió al instante de haber dicho lo que dijo. Era como si su enorme boca tuviera mente propia y de alguna manera, se las arreglará para hacer sentir peor a su compañera.

—Oye, no quise…

—¡No!—Anna se volteó bruscamente—¡Tienes razón! ¡No es nada importante!

¿Era su imaginación o su voz había salido un poco quebrada?

—Vamos Anna, dime—la instó, suavizando un poco su tono—. No voy a poder dormir esta noche, ¿eh?

La aludida lo miró de reojo, recelosa, decidiendo si esa última frase era sarcástica o amistosa.

—¡¿Qué estás buscando debajo de mi falda, pequeño esperpento?!—la exclamación de Elsa los distrajo de nuevo—¡Mis ojos están aquí arriba!

—Ya lo sé—Hans la miró con el ceño fruncido—, no soy tonto.

—Pues entonces quita tu mano de ahí—la rubia retiró la pequeña mano del borde de su falda—y no vuelvas a tocarme, ¿entiendes mocoso?

—Callada te veías mejor—le espetó el niño.

Las pálidas mejillas de la muchacha se encendieron con exasperación.

—Y yo que creía que no iba a vivir para ver a nadie que le hablara así a Su Majestad—apuntó Eugene con ironía—. Elsa, este desgraciado es como tú en miniatura.

—Muy bien, se acabó. ¡Te quitas ahora mismo de encima de mí!—profirió Elsa con impaciencia—¡Vamos niño, bájate!

—¡Anna!—Hans chilló de manera demandante.

Sobresaltada, la pelirroja sacó otro billete de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a la blonda.

—¡¿Qué?!—espetó Elsa—¿Crees que puedes comprarme como una prostituta para tu pequeño engendro? ¡Dile que se baje o lo empujo yo!

—Elsa, cuida ese maldito lenguaje frente al niño—refunfuñó Kristoff entre dientes.

—Sí, ¡cuida ese maldito lenguaje de mierda!—añadió Eugene y ambos rubios rodaron los ojos.

Anna le extendió el billete a Elsa y lo agitó para que lo tomara. La platinada rechinó los dientes y luego volvió a arrebatarle el dinero, hastiada. ¡Deseaba tanto esos patines para el hielo!

Hans transformó su semblante a uno más satisfecho y se acomodó mejor en su lugar.

La lista de peticiones se reanudó y mientras la rubia muchacha se armaba de paciencia, Kristoff vio como Anna buscaba algo en uno de los hondos bolsillos de la parca que llevaba por encima. ¿Era su imaginación o las manos le temblaban?

No pasaron más que un par de segundos cuando extrajo un pequeño paquetito cuidadosamente envuelto en papel de regalo de color rojo. Un pequeño moño dorado había sido pegado en la parte superior. A ese punto, las mejillas de la cobriza habían adquirido una vez ese tono rosado que tan adorable la hacía ver.

—Mira, yo sé que hemos discutido muchas veces a lo largo de este año—musitó, sin atreverse a verlo a la cara—, y que no soportas que me la pase parloteando todo el tiempo o distrayéndome en clases, y que no te caigo muy bien porque piensas que soy tonta…

—Yo no pienso que seas tonta—el rubio interrumpió su atropellado discurso con sinceridad.

Anna lo miró de reojo con sorpresa y cuando él le devolvió la mirada, se ruborizó aún más y volvió a desviar sus ojos.

—Uhm… b-bueno… el asunto es—prosiguió—, yo no quiero estar peleando contigo todo el tiempo, ¡pero es que eres tan gruñón! Y casi nunca hablas, y cuando quiero hacerlo, siempre pones esa cara que parece decir que me aleje porque odias a todo el mundo; o quizá no odies a todo el mundo, pero eso es lo que aparentas a veces porque cuando te…

La expresión seria de Kristoff cortó abruptamente sus palabras y entonces ella pestañeó, antes de poner cara de vergüenza, carraspeando.

—Volví a divagar—murmuró apenada—, el punto es que yo… yo realmente no pienso que seas tan mala persona y por eso, pues… te compré un regalo—sin verlo, le extendió el pequeño paquete ocasionando que esta vez, sus apuestos rasgos adquirieran un semblante de sorpresa.

—Un regalo… ¿para mí?—esta vez, quien enrojeció fue Kristoff al tiempo que se preguntaba que diablos estaba sucediendo.

De todas las posibilidades habidas y por haber, jamás se habría imaginado que su parlanchina compañera de clases se hubiera dirigido a él para darle un detalle como ese.

Habría sido más lógico que se burlara de él o alardeara con tomarle una vergonzosa fotografía como pago por todo lo que la había hecho rabiar en las clases. Incluso habría sido lógico que le dejara a él la tarea de batallar con su insoportable primito.

Pero aquello era insólito. Y por alguna razón, también lo hacía sentirse feliz.

En ese momento agradecía que sus amigos estuvieran demasiado ocupados lidiando con el pequeño pelirrojo como para prestarles atención a ellos. Mientras Elsa continuaba escuchándolo con una mueca de hastío, Eugene estaba demasiado entretenido observando toda la escena, e intentando decidir si seguía causándole gusto por ver finalmente a la rubia servir de algo o le repelía estar en presencia de ese desagradable niñito.

—¿Una muñeca?—la platinada arrugó sus cejas con confusión—¿Y para qué quieres una muñeca? ¿Es que juegas con muñecas?

Al niño no le pasó desapercibido el tono de burla en las palabras de la muchacha.

—No seas idiota, ¡la quiero para jugar con mi hombre de acción!—la carita infantil de Hans esbozó una sonrisita malvada—¡Voy a hacer que le corte la cabeza!

La cara Eugene adquirió una expresión perpleja, tal y como si de pronto estuviera frente a frente con un psicópata auténtico.

—Vas a hacer que le corte la cabeza. ¿En serio te crees malo por eso?—inquirió Elsa con sarcasmo—He visto a muchos mocosos estos días pedir las cosas más estúpidas, pero tu lista sin duda se lleva el premio, niño. Una cita con el psiquiatra es lo que deberían obsequiarte.

—Elsa—la regañó el blondo.

—Eres mala—el chiquillo frunció su ceño por un instante y luego subió una de las comisuras de sus labios con malicia—. Apuesto a que no tienes novio por ser tan gruñona.

—Y yo apuesto que tus padres no encontraron preservativos el día en que te hicieron—replicó la joven.

—¡Elsa!—volvió a reñirle Kristoff con exasperación.

Menos mal que antes no se habían molestado en hacer que interactuara con los demás niños.

—Mis padres me quieren mucho—alegó Hans.

—Sí, te quieren tanto que se deshacen de ti dejándote a cargo de tu prima—arguyó Elsa socarronamente—, tal vez esperaban que te perdieras de nuevo.

Kristoff se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Pues al menos yo no estoy aquí con un disfraz tan patético como este, pobretona—le espetó el niño.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?—preguntó Elsa amenazadoramente.

—¡Pobretona!—Hans le gritó a la cara y a continuación extendió una manita para tirar de su gorro con cascabeles hacia abajo, causándole un momentáneo dolor cuando se enredó con su pelo.

—¡Mocoso idiota!

—¡Estúpida bruja!

La rubia emitió una exclamación y terminó de acomodarse su gorro para insultar al pelirrojo de vuelta, convirtiéndose aquello en una infantil discusión que empezaba a atraer las miradas de la gente. Eugene trató de tranquilizarlos sin éxito, recibiendo un golpe del crío cuando trató de retirarlo del regazo de la albina.

—Déjalo, se calma después de un rato—Anna habló cautelosamente al ver que su compañero hacía ademán de ir a separarlos—. En realidad se está divirtiendo. Hans tiene un manera pues… bastante peculiar de entretenerse.

—¿Entretenerse, dices?—Kristoff la observó turbado—Si no lo quito de allí ahora mismo, nos van a despedir.

—¿No vas a abrir el obsequio?—inquirió la pecosa con timidez, entrelazando sus manos y mirando hacia ellas.

El aludido volvió a mirar el paquetito que le había entregado y experimentó un cosquilleo en el estómago, como le había sucedido justo antes de que Elsa con su poco tacto y su impaciencia lo distrajera.

Sus grandes manos desataron el moño y batallaron para desprender la envoltura. No quería arruinarla. El regalo parecía haber sido envuelto muy cuidadosamente y eso era bastante decir conociendo a alguien como Anna. Solo pensar que se había esforzado un poco en aquello hacía que su corazón se acelerara un poco, aunque aquello fuera laborioso.

La escuchó suspirar.

—Puedes romperlo si quieres.

Un poco azorado, el muchacho procedió a hacerle caso y desgarró el empapelado para descubrir una cajita de cartón. La abrió y desde el interior la carita de un animal familiar apareció.

Era un pequeño reno de felpa. En la parte de la cabeza, mostraba un ganchillo que se abría y cerraba, mostrando que en realidad servía como un llavero. Era adorable.

Mientras lo observaba se sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas y el cosquilleo incrementó.

—E-es para tus llaves—indicó Anna volviendo a juguetear con los cordones de su gorro—. Sé que te gustan los renos porque una vez te oí mencionarlo. ¡No es que te estuviera espiando ni nada por el estilo! Yo iba pasando por el pasillo cuando lo dijiste—se apresuró a asegurar—. Entonces p-pensé que te gustaría, jejeje.

—Pero… no entiendo…

—¡Estuve pensando todo el último día de clases si debía dártelo o no!—dijo la chica—No me atrevía a dártelo, porque siempre que hablamos terminamos peleando o algo así. Pero yo… tienes que saber—tragó saliva—… ¡me gustas, Kristoff!

El mencionado se quedó de una pieza.

—Me gustas mucho—confesó la colorada; su rostro adoptando el mismo tono que su cabello—, aunque seas tan gruñón. He que-querido decírtelo d-desde hace meses… pero es que temía que me rechazaras. Tú solo debes verme como una niñita molesta.

Kristoff pestañeó, confuso. ¿Por qué habría de rechazar él a alguien como ella?

—Pero ya no importa—Anna sonrió con alivio y tristeza al mismo tiempo—. Ya lo dije y es lo que quería. Espero que conserves el regalo—dijo—. ¿Sabes? Escuché que habías conseguido empleo en el centro comercial y por eso lo cargue conmigo hoy, aunque no sabía si me atrevería a dártelo porque probablemente terminaría haciendo algo estúpido como siempre…

—Anna…

—Y como estabas con tus amigos era más difícil. Digo, Eugene no es tan malo pero Elsa siempre me mira como si quisiera congelarme con la mirada. Por eso ustedes son los únicos que le hablan en la escuela. Lo que no es extraño porque es tan fría con todo el mundo…

—Anna…

—Pero bueno, ya dije lo que tenía que decir y no me importa si te vas a burlar o no, es lo que siento y ahora que lo dije me siento mejor porque…

Kristoff la interrumpió intempestivamente, agachándose para rozar brevemente sus labios con los de ella. El parloteo de la chica cesó mientras ella se quedaba atónita, procesando lo que había ocurrido. Entonces su rostro volvió a enrojecer.

—Tú también me gustas—reconoció el rubio con una sonrisa tímida.

Por un momento se miraron, demasiado azorados como para reparar en su alrededor. Anna abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta. Sus ojos brillaban más que nunca. De felicidad, incredulidad y emoción a partes iguales.

Casi podían escuchar el latido del corazón del otro.

—¡Eres un niño horrible!—fue otro de los gritos de Elsa el que rompió la burbuja en la que se encontraban.

Las níveas mejillas de la muchacha se habían tornado color escarlata y sus ojos azules despedían chispas hacia el pelirrojo que todavía se encontraba en sus rodillas, mirándola con desdén.

Al parecer, Hans había vuelto a hacer otro comentario que por fin la había sacado de sus casillas y después le había tocado el pecho de nuevo.

—¡Mocoso desagradable y grosero! ¡Espero que no recibas nada esta Navidad! ¡Nada!

—¡Yo siempre recibo todo lo que quiero en Navidad! ¡Todo!—exclamó el chiquillo de modo desafiante.

—Pequeño desgraciado—la platinada apretó sus dientes y acerco sus manos al cuello del chiquillo.

—¡Cálmate mujer, cálmate!—intervinó Eugene sujetándola de los brazos—¡Piensa en el dinero, por el amor de Dios!

—¡Sí! ¡Haz lo que dice este vagabundo o mi prima no te seguirá dando nada!

—¿Vagabundo? ¡Tengo más estilo del que tú tendrás en toda tu vida, mocoso!—replicó el castaño con indignación, dejando de sujetar a la joven.

—Eres un vagabundo estúpido y tonto, ¡Santa jamás te querría de ayudante!—le dijo Hans—¡No querría a ninguno de los dos! ¡Son los peores y más torpes elfos que hay en el mundo por siempre!

—¿Ah sí? ¿Ah sí? Pues voy a decirte algo, pequeño engendro del mal—repuso Elsa entornando los ojos—. Al final nosotros reímos, porque tienes que saber que Santa Claus en realidad no exis…

Sus palabras quedaron ahogadas debajo de la enorme palma de Kristoff, que rápidamente se había posicionado a su lado para evitar que siguiera hablando. No necesitaban terminar con la infancia de un niño ese día. Aunque fuera uno tan maligno como ese.

—¡Cielos Hans, mira que tarde se ha hecho!—Anna se acercó apresuradamente al niño—Es hora de irnos, ¿sí?

El coloradito se enfurruñó.

—Pero estoy conversando con Elsa—dijo, consiguiendo que la aludida lo asesinara con los ojos.

Conversar era una palabra terrible para definir todo el circo que estaban armando.

—Si no nos vamos cerraran la tienda y no podré comprarte ese videojuego que querías.

Eso pareció convencer a Hans, quien transformó su expresión molesta en una más neutral y entonces accedió a bajarse del trineo de una vez por todas.

—¡Así es! ¡Márchate y no regreses, pequeño monstruo!

La pelirroja le echó un breve vistazo al falso Santa Claus, quien tenía sus ojos castaños clavados en ella. Retiró su mirada tímidamente, aunque tenía la impresión de que ya no habría nada que le arruinara ese día.

—Gracias por el regalo, Anna. Desearía poder devolverte el obsequio.

—Ya lo hiciste—musitó ella de modo soñador.

—Feliz Navidad, Anna—le deseó el rubio con sinceridad—. Espero que la pases bien.

—S-sí, feliz Navidad… te veré en la escuela, supongo, jejeje.

—Tal vez me veas antes.

Anna sonrió de manera tonta hasta que sintió la presencia de su primito a un lado suyo, quien comenzó a tirarle de la manga con brusquedad.

—¡Hey! ¡Ese niño me tocó el trasero antes de bajarse!—se quejó Elsa con enojo de repente, retirándose también del trineo de plástico—. ¡Maldita sea!

Hans mostraba una sonrisita maliciosa en su rostro y Eugene tuvo que detener a la platinada antes de que fuera detrás de él.

—¡Ya te veré en la cárcel enfrentando un cargo de hostigamiento a los dieciocho, mocoso!—profirió la joven.

La cobriza le dirigió una última mirada llena de alegría al blondo antes de tomar de la mano a Hans y comenzar a alejarse, en tanto el chiquillo se ponía a hablar de nuevo, hablando del juego de vídeo que quería y de que volvería al día siguiente para hablar de nuevo con la simpática duendecilla de Santa, porque era muy divertido hacerla enojar.

—Ese niño es un bastardo—habló Eugene con los ojos entrecerrados, apenas hubieron desaparecido—, hay maldad dentro de él.

—¡Si se aparece mañana por aquí, le destrozaré el trasero a nalgadas! ¡No me importa que se ponga a llorar!—amenazó Elsa—¡Oh, espero que llore!

—Amiga, ese pequeño idiota sí que se emocionó contigo. Si conseguimos que te sigan pagando por dejarlo sentarse en tus rodillas, podremos dejar este trabajo de mierda de una vez por todas.

—Solo espera a que regrese y haré que lamente cada segundo sentado allí.

El castaño reparó en el pequeño reno de felpa que Kristoff sostenía en sus manos.

—Awww—el moreno adoptó una expresión supuestamente enternecida—. ¿Anna te regaló eso? ¿Qué sigue después? ¿Te va a invitar a jugar con muñequitos de peluche o algo así?

—Que regalo tan cursi—Elsa observó el presente con actitud desdeñosa y Kristoff la fulminó con la mirada.

—Llámala y dile que vuelva con más dinero—propuso Eugene haciendo que él rodara los ojos.

Sus amigos no tenían remedio.

—Ya me harté de este trabajo sexista. No sé en que estabas pensando cuando se te ocurrió aceptar este empleo, Kristoff—Elsa se quitó su gorro de cascabeles y lo arrojó al suelo para pisotearlo—¡Hay que irnos de aquí!

—¡Sí! ¡Vayamos a embriagarnos al Patito Modosito!—festejó Eugene con renovados ánimos.

El rubio miró su reloj de nuevo y bufó al ver que faltaban pocos minutos para que se acabara su turno, pero ya los otros se habían puesto en marcha. Definitivamente ellos no iban a cambiar.

Miró los ojitos del reno en su mano; dos brillantes cuentas de plástico y se sintió flotar. Al menos de ese trabajo por fin había surgido algo que valía la pena.

Definitivamente buscaría antes a cierta colorada que lo volvía loco.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Sip, un Kristanna navideño, ya que es época de dar. Aunque estos dos son tan inocentes que sus acercamientos siempre me salen muy leves.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ¡muy felices fiestas para todos! ;) ¿Reviews navideños?


End file.
